Never
by RaindropRose
Summary: Hisana and Rukia are assassins. They are the best of the best. But what happens when Hisana falls in love with her victim? What will she do? What will Rukia do?
1. Prologue

_Haha! New story!_

_Ecka: Hoorah…_

_Hmpf! If you don't want to be here, just go away._

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I DO NOT OWN BLEACH_

_

* * *

  
_

**Prologue**

"Waaaa~!" the little raven-haired girl exclaimed. "Are we really going to live here Nee-chan?" The little ran around the luxurious penthouse and rolled on its plush cream-colored carpet.

"Yes Rukia, we're gonna stay here," the other girl said. "Here's your room. I asked to paint it in your favorite color," she said, pointing at a white door with a 'Rukia' sign decorated with purple butterflies.

Rukia ran inside and jumped on her new bed. "This is great Hisana!" she laughed. Hisana watched her sister play as she leaned against the wall. "When I grow up, I want to be just like you!"

Hisana paled. "No, no, no Rukia. You don't want to be like me."

"Why not?" the little girl asked innocently. She stared at her older sister, waiting for an answer.

Hisana rubbed the back of her neck, "I'll tell you when you're eighteen," she said.

"Awww~! But that's 8 more years from now!"

"I know. That's why you have to be patient little one," she softly said. She went over to Rukia and kissed her forehead. "If you need me I'll b-" She was cut off by a vibration in her pocket. She immediately fished it out and checked the text message. Rukia tilted her head as she saw her sister frown.

"What's wrong Nee-chan?"

"I need to go somewhere Rukia. I'll be back in about 3 hours," Hisana said slowly. Rukia frowned and held on to her sister's hand.

"You're gonna come back, right?"

Hisana sighed and ruffled up her sister's hair. "Of course I will, silly! Now, there are some fruits in the fridge if you get hungry. Don't you dare cook!" Hisana said while Rukia giggled. "You can watch TV if you get bored. Also, don't let anyone you don't know inside, okay?" Rukia nodded.

"Sis, what's your job like?" Rukia asked while Hisana looked for her bag.

She paused for a while before answering, "I'll tell you when you're eighteen." With that, she kissed her on the forehead and said goodbye. Rukia watched her walk out the door before lying on one of the couches.

"I hope I grow up soon."

-o-

_8 years later:_

"You what?!?" Rukia asked in disbelief. Her sister had just confessed. She was an assassin.

"I know you're ashamed of me. I know I kill people for a living. I'm sorry Rukia. Will you ever forgive me?" Hisana had her head low. She wasn't supposed to tell her, but Rukia read her texts containing her missions.

Rukia just stared at her sister. She couldn't believe that she had the ability to kill. She sighed, "Where do I sign up?" she asked.

Hisana looked up and saw Rukia smirking. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

"Since you're in it, I might as well join you."

Hisana was enraged with her sister. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Dangerous? Y'know I can take it!"

"You'll be forced to do horrible things!"

"Then why don't you quit if you don't like what you're doing? Do you even like your job?" Hisana paused. "You can't answer because assassinating is the only job you enjoy."

"I don't enjoy it!"

"Then what?"

"I…. just…. I give up! You can come with me to headquarters next time." Rukia smiled in triumph.

"Thanks Hisana!" Rukia squealed as she hugged her sister.

"Whatever. Just don't die on me."

"I would never leave you! We'd be partners!" Rukia said, letting go of her sister. She stuck out her hand, "Partners?"

Hisana looked at her in a strange way but smirked, making Rukia smirk as well. Hisana grabbed hold of her sister's hand,"Partners!"

* * *

_So? What do you think?_

_Ecka: You like assassins._

_So what?_


	2. Chapter 1

_Ecka: I hope this is good._

_Don't worry it will be!_

_Ecka: Knowing you, it would be crap._

_Knowing you, nothing you say is true._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1**

"Nice one sis!" Rukia cheered. Hisana gave her a kind smile and focused her attention to the forming crowd. They were on one of their missions. They had to snipe some hot-shot named Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Hisana smirked in content and kept her gun.

"That was rather quick," Hisana commented as she straightened her outfit. She was wearing a black sweater, a white skirt and black heels. "Shit! My skirt has gunpowder!"

Rukia let out a small chuckle. She was also wearing a black sweater but wore jeans and boots. "It's your fault for wearing something white," she said as she started going down. Hisana soon followed after one last glance at her now bleeding and dead victim.

"Well, is it my fault they had to call us all of a sudden?" Hisana complained. "Seriously, they should let the others do the work!" Soon, they were already in their white Volvo, driving back to headquarters.

"Well, it's your fault that you insisted to shoot," Rukia snapped back. Rukia maneuvered the car, almost hitting a pedestrian.

"RUKIA!"

"What?!"

"How many times have I told you to be careful while driving?"

"Hisana, it was that bastard's fault for being so blind!" Rukia said as she tightened her grip on the wheel.

Hisana rolled her eyes, "From now on, I drive."

"You can't do that!" Rukia barked. She sped through the streets, beating some red lights and almost running over some people.

"Yes I can. If you don't want that to happen, you should stop glaring at me and watch the road."

The two went on squabbling on who should drive and why. When they arrived at headquarters they were greeted by a guard.

"I.D. please," the guard said. He wore black glasses and had black hair and moustache.

"Iba, we've been through here a hundred times! Can't you remember our face?" Rukia joked. The two ladies showed their IDs and made their way to the boss' office to report.

"Oi! Rukia!" an orange-haired boy approached. "Nice shot out there. It's all over the news!" Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Idiot! Hisana was the one who killed that bastard." Rukia pointed out.

"Oh? Well, nice job Hisana, as always."

"Thanks Ichigo," Hisana gave him a smile and continued walking, Rukia following soon after.

They arrived at a huge oak wood door. Hisana knocked and the two entered when they heard a low 'Come in' from the inside.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has been eliminated," Hisana said in a monotone voice.

"Very good. Your pay is already in your bank accounts," Yamamoto said. "I had already sent Rukia's as well."

"Do we have any more missions, sir?" Hisana asked.

"None at the moment, but by tomorrow you might have something lined up," the old man said. "You are dismissed." The two ladies were escorted out of his office and were left alone in the empty corridor.

"Do you wanna go home, or drop in on the others?" Hisana asked. Her sister quirked an eyebrow and put her hands on her waist.

"Are you serious? It's getting late y'know…" Rukia started, "and you need to get some rest."

Her sister rolled her eyes. Rukia was such an old hag sometimes. "You have no right to order me around. FYI I am older than you."

"But Hisana, the doctor said-" Hisana immediately covered her lil' sister's mouth.

"Shh! Not here Rukia." She let go of her sister and looked around to see if anyone was there. When she was sure it was clear, she let out a sigh. "I told you, you are not allowed to talk about that anywhere or to anyone."

"But sis, they'll find out sooner or later," her sister said quietly, her eyes showing a bit of sadness.

Hisana patted her head and gave her a sweet smile. "Don't worry! I can handle myself. The doc also said that it's still curable," she said in a cheerful voice.

Rukia looked at her sister and managed to force out a small smile. "Yeah, you're right. I'm just getting jumpy."

Hisana started walking toward the elevator. "Do you want me to leave ya?" Rukia quickly entered the elevator. "By the way, I drive."

* * *

"Hisana, drink your pills!" Rukia shouted, chasing her sister around the penthouse. Seriously, sometimes her sister goes into second childhood. She had been chasing her for the past 30 minutes, just to make her sis drink her medication.

"No! They taste bad!" Hisana complained childishly. She pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue towards the panting Rukia.

"Come on! You are acting so immature!" Rukia scolded as she waved the bottle of pills in the air. Hisana quickly grabbed it and ran behind the sofa.

"Rukia, I'll take them when I see fit," she said calmly as she played around with the bottle. "Now, you go to sleep!"

"Only if you go to your room!" Rukia said, not wanting to back down.

"Only if you don't drive again with me as the passenger!"

Rukia groaned. "Again with that!"

"It's your fault for being careless!" Hisana said.

"But… you… Argh! I give up!" Rukia declared. She waved an imaginary white flag around, signaling her surrender.

"Gotcha!" Hisana squealed. "I win!" As she was jumping up and down in victory, she heard her phone ring. She fished out her phone from her bag and read the message. "Hmm…"

"What is it?" Rukia asked as she peered over her sister's shoulder. Hisana threw her phone back into her bag and twirled to face Rukia.

"We have another one."

"Who is it this time?" Rukia asked, bored.

"We have two lil' vics. One's Aizen Sosuke, the other's Ichimaru Gin."

"Those drug lords and gambling lords?" Rukia asked as she could only imagine who would want them dead.

"Yup. You take care of Ichimaru, I take Aizen." Hisana heard a disappointed sigh from her sis. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever seen Ichimaru Gin before?" she asked, rather annoyed.

"No, why?" her sister asked innocently.

"Here." Rukia took one of the newspapers and threw it onto the coffee table in front of them. "Now you know why."

Hisana stare at the picture on the front page and felt a shiver go down her spine. Ichimaru had whitish-silver hair and had a perpetual fox smile. "Creepy…"

"I know! So can I get rid of Aizen? Please oh, please oh, please?" Rukia begged, her hand in a praying position. Rukia saw her sister nod and squealed with glee. "Oh thank you oh so very much sis!" Rukia chirped as she hugged her sister.

"Yeah, whatever, just do you job, okay?" Hisana said, trying to push away Rukia, to no avail. "Would you please let go?"

Rukia immediately released her from her hug and started to ask about the details. "When, where and how?"

"Well, the client said that it's up to us on how we finish them. For when and where, there's going to be an event tomorrow night. It's a cocktail part, lots of drinks, important people… the usual. It's going to be held in the Las Noches Hotel at 7 pm."

"I see…" Rukia narrowed her eyes and stared into the window. "How about we slice their throat?" she suggested.

"No, the client said to not make it too messy," Hisana explained.

Rukia scrunched up her brows, trying to think of a non-messy assassination. "Poison?"

"Why not? Injection or in take?"

"I prefer drugging their drinks. I'm not that good with syringes y'know."

"Well, food poisoning it is!" Hisana exclaimed, clasping her hand together. She then thought of another matter, "How do we put it in their drinks?"

"Like we always do!" Rukia said as-a-matter-of-factly. "We seduce them and when they turn their backs, we drug them. Besides deciding on how to kill them, there's another matter that we need to attend to?"

Hisana raised her eyebrows, "And what's that my dear lil' sister?"

Rukia grinned, "Our outfit!"

* * *

_That's it!_

_Ecka: That's it?_

_Yup, that's it!_

_Ecka: Seriously?_

_Yep!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Last post before a little break…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 2**

"Hisana, there they are," Rukia whispered. Hisana nodded and took in her surroundings. No, definitely not here where there were too many people.

"Rukia, I think we need to go out a bit," Hisana said, winking. She quietly stood up and smoothened out her white halter mini-dress. Rukia followed, sporting a purple strapless one. They went outside into the, the hotel's balcony. Soon enough they heard two people.

"Hello there ladies," the white-haired man greeted. Both girls felt a shiver run down their spine. His companion, brown-haired, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gin, don't scare them," he said.

"Good evening sir," Hisana greeted back. "Don't worry, we were just surprised to see the two of you out here."

Rukia snapped out of her little trance and put out her hand. "I'm Rukia Sasaki, and this is my older sister Hisana." The brown-haired person took hold of it and brushed his lips lightly.

"Rukia and Hisana, you really do look like sisters!" Ichimaru said.

"Um, thank you…." Hisana started, making it look that she didn't know him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm Aizen Sosuke, and this is my friend, Ichimaru Gin."

"Alright, well thank you, Ichimaru." Hisana glanced at her sister who was sitting on the balcony's little chairs. "Are you already bored Rukia?" she immediately got up and approached them.

She forced a chuckle, "No Hisana, but would you like to get a drink?"

"Sure, you go get some," she called out as Rukia went back into the hotel. Hisana was left with the two men. She felt them gaze at her. She smirked and slowly made her way to one of the outdoor chairs. She sat down and crossed her legs, making a good portion of her slender legs visible. Aizen smiled and approached her.

"Hisana, what brings you here to my little party?" he asked, putting a hand on the back of her chair. Hisana looked up and let out a small chuckle.

"Just like any other girl, I'm here because I want to have fun," she whispered seductively, getting up slowly so she could reach his ear. He wrapped his arm around her waist, drawing her closer.

"Well, I'll make sure you don't go home unsatisfied," he whispered back.

Meanwhile, Ichimaru was watching the whole time. "Wow, he already caught one," he said quietly. He didn't notice the lady approaching with a bottle of wine and a few glasses.

"Caught what?" an innocent voice asked. Ichimaru quickly turned towards the voice and saw Rukia place the wine and glasses on the ledge. She faced him and saw her sister play around with Aizen. "Damn it," she cursed under her breath, making Ichimaru raise an eyebrow.

"What's the matter Rukia?" he asked playfully, slowly getting closer to her. He grabbed two glasses and poured out some wine for the two of them. "Here."

Rukia slowly took the glass from his hand and took a sip from it. "Thanks."

"No problem. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just get so damn bored easily at parties" she quietly said, taking another sip from her glass.

"Well now, that's sad," he said. "A lovely lady like you should be enjoying."

Rukia smiled, "Well, how am I gonna enjoy something like this?" she asked, pointing at the people talking inside.

"Good point. Maybe we should-"

"Rukia, I see you have the drinks," Hisana said, cutting of Ichimaru. "And I see that you opened it without me."

"Sorry sis. Anyway, here's your glass," she said as she handed over the wine. "Would you like some too, Aizen?" He nodded, and she gave him a glass also. He swirled the red liquid inside, "is there anything wrong with it?" Rukia asked.

"Nothing at all Rukia," he replied, "but we have better wine upstairs. Would you and your sister care to taste some?"

The two ladies looked at each other and agreed to come. They were escorted by the two men to a room upstairs. The room was decorated with lavish paintings and was coated with a deep shade of red. On one corner of the room was a bar, stocked with the finest wines and champagnes in the world. One wall was occupied with a huge window which was framed by crimson curtains. In the center of the room were two couches facing a redwood coffeetable.

"Ladies, get comfortable while we get some wine," Ichimaru said. The two decided to just sit on the comfy couches, each occupying one. Hisana crossed her legs while Rukia raised hers onto the couch. The men came back and handed each lady a glass of wine. Aizen took a seat beside Hisana, while Ichimaru, Rukia. Aizen wrapped his arm around Hisana's shoulder while Rukia rested her legs on Ichimaru's lap.

"How is it?" Aizen asked.

"It's wonderful, Sosuke," Hisana sweetly said. Her fingers toyed with the buttons of his suit, "but I like to enjoy my drink privately," she whispered into his ear, her warm breath fanning his neck.

"Well then, why don't we go somewhere else?"

"That would be great," she replied, slowly getting up. She tugged on his clothes, making him stand, and wrapped her hand around his waist. The two quietly exited the room, leaving Rukia alone with Ichimaru.

"Aizen got him a nice one," he said to himself.

Rukia leaned closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And what about you?" she said in a seductive tone.

He smirked, "I think I got a better one."

* * *

"Here we are Hisana," Aizen said. He opened the door and revealed a room as regal as the other one but smaller. It was painted with the same red and a window also occupied one wall.

"Thank you," she replied as she slowly entered and sat on the plush sofa. Aizen came in after her and sat down beside her. He grabbed her legs and rested them on the sofa, making Hisana rest in a lying down position with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing Sosuke?" she quietly asked, repositioning herself so that she was resting on Aizen's lap.

He smirked and whispered into her ear, "We both know what you want." Hisana smirked put an arm around his neck.

"Are you sure that what you're thinking I right?" she teased.

"We'll find out." He kissed her on the lips. He pushed her onto the sofa and started to remove his suit's coat. His hands made its way to the tie of her dress at the back and started to tug on it. He was stopped when he felt Hisana push him back.

"You sure are feisty Sosuke." She quickly slipped off of the couch and went right behind it. "But I think a small sofa wouldn't be that comfortable," she said as she sat down on the floor's soft carpet. Aizen caught her drift and went to her, a pillow in hand.

"Aren't you naughty for a girl," he said as he sat down beside her. Hisana smirked grabbed the pillow. She pushed Aizen down and went on top of him. She kissed him hard. She felt a hand crawl up her thigh and immediately swatted it away. She soon stopped and got off of him, wiping her mouth. "What's wrong?" he asked, dazed.

"Don't you feel anything wrong Aizen?" she asked with an evil smirk on her face. Aizen stared at her in confusion when he realized something. It was becoming hard for him to breathe. He coughed, trying to check anything blocking his air ways. Hisana kept on grinning.

"What… did… you…do?" he asked in between gasps of air.

Hisana chuckled. "What I did?" she asked. He came near to him and whispered into his ear, "I did an assassination." Aizen widened his eyes in realization and in suffocation. He struggled to breath but couldn't. He tried to stand, but failed miserably until he finally let out his final breath.

Seeing her job done, Hisana stood up and fixed her hair and clothes. She cleaned up the place, removing any evidence of her presence. "Good night Aizen Sosuke," she called out as she slipped out of the door, leaving a dead Aizen.

* * *

"Good night, Gin," Rukia said, staring at Ichimaru Gin's lifeless body on the floor. "Damn Hisana!" she cursed, "I told her to take care of this freak." Rukia cleaned herself up and wiped off everything.

Her night was pretty similar to Hisana's, only scarier. Ichimaru's smile scared the shit out of her. She smirked as she remembered how she did it. The lipstick they used was laced with poison. Although a poison, it was specially designed to not affect Hisana and Rukia, making it deadly to anyone but them.

As soon as she cleaned up, she exited the room and quietly made her way back to the car. When she got down, she saw Hisana already waiting for her.

"Hisana I told you to take care of foxy!" she shouted. Hisana just smiled and unlocked the car. She climbed onto the driver's seat while an annoyed Rukia took up the passenger's seat. The whole way back to headquarters was filled with Rukia's complains.

They passed by the guards and made their way back to the boss' office. They opened the doors and saw Yamamoto sitting on his chair, as usual. They delivered their report and were given their money. Soon enough, they saw the other assassins on their way home.

"Rukia!" a girl squealed. She had purplish hair which was tied at the back with a red ribbon. The girl quickly jumped onto Rukia, surprising her even more.

"Hisana!" another girl squealed. This time, it was a strawberry blond with an amazingly huge chest. She had captured Hisana in one of her deadly hugs.

"Can't… breathe!" Hisana shouted as she pushed away from the woman. She managed to raise her head and shouted, "Rangiku, please let go!" Matsumoto immediately let go of the already blue Hisana and apologized.

"Sorry 'bout that Hisana."

"Senna! We're going to fall you idiot!" Rukia screamed. Hisana turned around and saw her sister struggling to keep herself balanced.

"Senna, you'll hurt yourself if you don't get off of her," Hisana scolded. Senna glared at her and got down.

"Don't treat me like a kid Hisana," she said, trying to fake an angry voice.

The two ladies smiled then started to giggle, then broke out to loud laughter. "Yeah, yeah… So, how are the new recruits?" Rukia asked. Matsumoto and Senna rolled their eyes. "Why, anything wrong?"

"Nah, just a spy," Senna said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but Soifon managed to catch him," Matsumoto added.

"Heh…. Well, you gotta hand it to her, she has good senses," Hisana commented. She looked at her watch and noticed the time, "Sorry girls, but I have to go somewhere." Senna raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?" she asked?

"She's going abroad to get an expert check on her," Rukia calmly replied. The ladies suddenly lowered their heads. The two nodded as they understood.

You see, Hisana had discovered she was terminally ill two years ago. She had been keeping it a secret so that she wouldn't get fired. Only a few of her friends knew her condition.

"When are you coming back?" a voice from behind asked.

They turned around and saw Ichigo with Renji. "I'll be back in five days."

"Okay, well, take care," Renji said. Ichigo patted her head and continued walking, Renji behind him.

"Sis you better get a move on, or else you'll be late," Rukia pointed out. Hisana nodded and ran down the corridor, waving good bye. "Bye sis! Take good care of yourself!"

* * *

_Chappy done!_

_Ecka: You don't update here as often as the other one. This story's lonely._

_Oh I'm so sorry Never. I just can't think of anything yet. I'm not used to these kinds of stories._

_Ecka: You are so like a kid!_

_Shut up or else I kill you very painfully!_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Damn you Hisana!" Rukia screamed, surprising Hinamori.

"What's wrong Rukia?" she asked. Rukia looked at her smiling friend. Hinamori was one of her friends OUTSIDE the assassination agency she works at. There was a rule inside the company, one very important rule: Never speak about the agency with an outsider. If someone broke the rule, both would be killed.

Rukia let out an exaggerated sigh, "Hisana forgot her pills!"

"She didn't take them with her?"

"Like hell yeah!" she answered. "I swear… that woman has another thing coming…"

Hinamori rolled her eyes, "And I thought you were the mature one…" the two rounded the corner. They were heading towards a little coffee shop. "I still can't believe this place is still here!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of the shop.

Rukia laughed. "Yeah, it's unbelievable…. To think that this place has stood for more than 15 years…"

"Yeah, and it's still unpopular with the people," Hinamori chuckled. "Remember how we bumped into each other here?" A man opened the door for them. They were greeted by the smell of roasted coffee beans. The shop was quite small. It had wooden walls and had red carpeting. There were antique wooden tables and chairs. There were also some sacks of coffee beans for display in one corner. Some painting hung from the wall while the counter had a display of the store's pastries.

"Yep! We were fighting over some toy and Hisana came over and stopped our nonsense," Rukia said as she remembered their childhood. "If she didn't come when she did, we would be banned from this place…"

"Haha…" The two of them went over to the counter and a man with black spiky hair greeted him.

"The regular, ladies?" he asked.

"Haha, yeah Hisagi, the regular." Rukia said. He looked over their shoulders, noticing that someone was missing.

"Where's Hisana?"

"She's out of town," Rukia bluntly said. Hisagi was about to ask a few more questions when he heard someone from the kitchen.

"HISAGI! Stop flirting with the customers!" a male voice shouted.

Hisagi rolled his eyes. "I'm not flirting Ikkaku!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Damn that idiot…" The two girls giggled.

"Well, get us our order. We'll be sittin' there," Hinamori said as she pointed to a vacant table next to the window. Hisagi nodded and started taking the next customer's order. The two ladies went to the table and chatted about stuff. Y'know, girly stuff… Love life, clothes, shopping, make-up and all that crap. Soon enough, Hisagi came with their order. "Thanks." Hisagi left them and the two continued their chat.

"Don't you think Hisagi's cute?" Hinamori whispered.

Rukia laughed. "What's with the sudden question?"

"Oh, nothing…. I was just thinking that were already what? 18 and we still don't have boyfriends."

"Haha… Aren't you in some kind of a hurry? I'm tellin' ya, love isn't really like heaven y'know."

Hinamori sighed, "I know, but wouldn't it make life… a bit more colorful? When you're in love, you look forward everyday to see him…" She spaced out. Rukia wasn't really paying much attention, but when she heard nothing, she looked at her friend. She rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Hinamori's face. "Ah! What?!"

Rukia laughed. "You spaced out again."

"Oh, I did? Sorry 'bout that…"

"Yeah, so… how about you? Are YOU in love?" Hinamori suddenly turned red, making Rukia smirk. "Spill it girl."

"Ahm… Well, I met him when I was working."

"A regular at the bar?"

"No, he was a first timer there."

"Name?"

"Aizen Sosuke."

Rukia's smile faded. She was in love with a dead man. "Hinamori, have you read today's paper?" Hinamori gave her a confused look.

"No, why?"

"I think you better read it." She reached for one of the newspapers under the table. 'What a handy table,' Rukia thought to herself. She gave it to Hinamori.

Hinamori's face was covered with confusion, then distress. "N-no. I-it can't be." She dropped the paper and held her face in her hands. "No…" she whispered.

Rukia felt guilty. It was the first time she felt guilt in doing her job. She stood up and sat beside her friend and tried to comfort her. "It's alright Hinamori… You'll find someone else."

"But… he was the one…. H-he was the one I was willing to spend my life with…"

"Have you two been going out for some time now?"

"Yeah… almost a month." A month… and her friend didn't tell her. "I think I should go home now."

Rukia nodded, "Can you go home on your own?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Hinamori lifted her head and forced a smile.

"If you say so…" Hinamori collected her things and left as Rukia watched her. She sat there, thinking, doubting. Aizen is better off dead, but her friend was suffering from it. Is what she's doing right?

Rukia decided to stay a little bit longer. She could have stayed till dark, but she had received another assassination.

_Name: Hitsugaya Toshiro_

_Age: 21_

_Occupation: Owner of the Hitsugaya Corporation_

_Go to Ukitake for the mission debriefing._

She sighed. She didn't want to do anything today. She stood up and exited the building. The agency was close enough to walk to it. She passed through the security and went to Ukitake. Ukitake was the one who had all the information on assassinations. He was some sort of delivery boy or somethin'.

"Here you go Rukia," he said, smiling, as he gave the folder. Rukia opened it to reveal a picture of a white-haired person with cold teal eyes.

"He's…"

"Yeah, he looks young for his age."

"No… No, I've seen him before."

Ukitake looked up from the papers he had in hand, "Maybe, he was one of the guests in Aizen's party. You must have caught sight of him or something."

Rukia shrugged, "Yeah, maybe." She put the folder under her arm, "Thanks Ukitake."

"You're welcome and good luck." Rukia smirked. 'I always do.'

* * *

Rukia unlocked her door and entered her home. It was quiet without Hisana. She dropped her bag on the counter and took out the folder. She sat down on one of the couches and started to plan.

"Let's see now, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro…" Rukia read through the papers she was given and spread them out on the coffee table. The meeting was tomorrow afternoon. 'A nice quiet injection should do the trick'.

She reclined herself and stared at the ceiling. "I swear I've heard that name before…" She lied down on the couch and closed her eyes. "Seriously, Hitsugaya Toshiro…." She dozed off.

* * *

"Mr. Hitsugaya?" a female voice called out.

"Come in Matsumoto," he said in his usual cold voice. A strawberry blond woman came in and set down a folder on his desk. "What's this?"

"It's a profile on the girl you would be having a meeting with tomorrow," Matsumoto said while observing her nails. "Well, I gotta go boss, see ya!" Before she could make a run for it, a hand had grabbed the collar of her blazer.

"You're not getting away that easily," he said, slightly irritated. "You have paperwork to-" Matsumoto dashed outside. Hitsugaya was left with her blazer in hand. "MATSUMOTO!!!"

He angrily threw the blazer on his assistant's desk and sat back down on his chair. He eyed the folder and decided to read it. "Kuchiki Rukia… Where have I heard that before?"

* * *

_Yeah, it's kinda short. Sorry 'bout that…_

_Poor Hinamori.._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Mr. Hitsugaya, your last appointment for today has arrived."_

'Thank God.' Hitsugaya pushed the button on his desk, "Bring her in. Is everyone heading home?"

"_Yes sir, only you and a few others are left up there."_

"Alright."

After a few minutes, Rukia went past through the doors of his office. She was wearing a white blouse and a black pencil skirt with matching high heels. Both widened their eyes when they were hit by nostalgia.

Rukia shook her head. "Good afternoon, Mr. Hitsugaya," she said with a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kuchiki," he said. He stood up and offered a hand. Rukia shook it. "Please have a seat." Rukia nodded. "So, what seems to be the matter with my company's product?"

"Well, sir, I work for an insurance company, and there have been many complaints regarding your product's lack of safety warnings," she smoothly said.

Hitsugaya raised one of his white eyebrows. "That's very unlikely Ms. Kuchiki. You see, I have dutifully followed every single rule in Japan regarding safety precautions for my products."

"I am clearly aware of that, but there's another concern."

"And what may that be?" he asked, leaning closer in interest.

Rukia smirked. "You see, there have been rumors about you receiving death threats."

Hitsugaya just laughed at her. "Ms. Kuchiki," he said, standing up, "the only thing I'm afraid of are the women that crowd me wherever I go." He walked towards a bookcase and pulled out an envelope. He browsed through it and pulled out a piece of paper. "This was from a magazine." He held out the colorful piece of paper to Rukia.

When Rukia saw the article, she almost laughed out loud. "Now, this… is… peculiar…" On it was a feature about Hitsugaya being inside a restaurant with a girl. The press made a big deal about it since he was one of Japan's hottest bachelors.

"Do you get what I mean?"

Rukia smirked and stood up. She stepped closer towards him. She leaned forward, "What if I were one of your fans? Would you give me a chance?"

"As far as I've seen, I might," he said, holding her chin up.

Rukia moved even closer. "Only might?" They were now face to face, feeling each other's breath. Rukia had a little sly smile as she slowly took something from under her skirt. She then slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, making him smile in approval.

Hitsugaya wrapped an arm around her waist, "But I might change my mind."

"Well, you better hurry up," she said, slowly positioning the needle on his neck. "Your time's running out."

"What do you mean? I've got-" Hitsugaya felt a sharp pain on his neck. He moved away from Rukia, seeing her hold an empty syringe in her hand. "What did you…"

Rukia smirked. "Tick-tock, tick-tock…" she said as she twirled the syringe with her fingers. Hitsugaya widened his eyes.

"You…" He pointed at her with a weak finger. He slumped to the ground, trying to breathe. "Rukia? Is that really you?" he said in between gasps of air.

"I'm sorry, but I've never seen you before in my life."

Hitsugaya slowly started closing his eyes. "I see… It's… nice to… see ya again." He took his last futile gasp of air before turning into a lifeless body. Rukia was left standing there with a troubled expression. Was she supposed to know the man?

Rukia shrugged it off. She covered the syringe and put it back where it came from. She double checked for anything that might lead the murder to her. As soon as she cleaned the room, she calmly slipped back into the hallways, on her way back to headquarters.

She quietly walked back to the car that was parked just outside the building. She was greeted by an Ichigo who complained that she took so long.

"Shut up. You're just jealous that I get missions," she said coldly. She was still thinking of what Hitsugaya had said.

"Right," he said sarcastically. "So why did it take too long?"

Rukia rolled her eyes, "The elevator was broken." Ichigo gave her a questioning look. "Yeah, I climbed five flights of stairs in high heels. My feet are killing me."

"That guy's rich and he can't even have it repaired?"

"Yeah…"

"Unbelie-… Here we go. I'll drop you off here. I still have a date." Ichigo gave her a wink but Rukia just rolled her eyes.

"Okay… Just make sure that this time, the girl doesn't run away." He glared at her, making her laugh. She closed the door of the car and entered the building. The usual security check and report to the old man. The rest of the day past by swiftly as Rukia could only think of the man she killed.

As soon as she got home, she snatched her laptop and typed it Hitsugaya Toshiro. Most of the search results were about him being the youngest inheritor of the company and being the most sought after guy in the whole of Japan. One article did catch her attention though.

It was his biography. According to the article, he grew up in the same town as Rukia and Hisana. Rukia brushed it off since the town had a large population. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed out of frustration.

"Damn it! What's wrong with me?!" Rukia decided to take a little nap. She was about to doze off when her phone rang. She lazily took the phone from her bag. She checked the caller ID, Hisana.

"Hi Hisana, what's up?" she said sleepily.

"_Rukia, I'm coming home tomorrow._" Hisana said, a sense of urgency in her voice.

"Why? Anything wrong?" she asked, now slightly worried. Her sister was never like that, never. Well, sometimes she was frantic, but it was never serious, never. But this time, Rukia had a feeling that it was.

"_I'll explain it when I get there. Take care, sis. Bye._" The line went dead. Rukia frowned and stood up from the couch. She slowly made her way to her room and threw herself onto the bed where she immediately fell asleep.

* * *

"_Rukia, it's your first day of school. Don't you dare pull off any of your tricks," Hisana lectured as she walked Rukia to her school. Rukia just pouted. "Promise?" Hisana put out her pinkie._

_Rukia looked at Hisana then at the pinkie. She frowned, "Promise."_

"_Good, now, there it is. Go ahead, I'll pick you up at three." Hisana pushed little sister toward the schools gate. "Be good, okay?" Hisana kissed her forehead._

"_Okay." Rukia heard the bell and ran inside. "See ya later sis!" Hisana waved goodbye, smiling._

_Rukia wandered the school's hallways. She eventually found her room. She opened the door, only to be greeted by students talking, giggling and gossiping with each other. Rukia rolled her eyes, 'Oh brother.'_

"_Noisy ain't it?" She turned around and saw a white-haired boy. "Watcha staring at?" he said with a scowl on his face._

_Ruki shook her head. "Nothing."_

"_Then do you mind moving aside?"_

_Rukia entered the room and chose a seat next to the window. As soon as the teacher came in, he rearranged their seating positions and Rukia found herself sitting next to the white-haired boy._

_Rukia, trying to friendly and all that, mustered up the courage to introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Sasaki Rukia, pleasure to meet you," she said with a warm smile and a hand stretched out._

_The boy just stared at the hand and looked away. "Hitsugaya Toshiro."_

_

* * *

  
_

Rukia jolted upright. She just woke up from an all-too-real dream. The question was, was it? Rukia tried to remember the dream. A school, her old school. Rukia ran to Hisana's room. She knew her sister had a collection of photos from when she was a kid.

She nervously pulled out a photo album from her sister's book case. She flipped through the pages, searching, searching for anything that might help her remember the old days. The days when she hadn't entered this dangerous world she was now in. She stopped flipping, eyes wide. She removed the picture from its place and turned it over. What she saw made her eyes well up with tears.

She flipped through the pages after the picture. All of them were similar. All of them had similar writing on the back. Rukia dropped down to her knees, tears flowing slowly down her cheeks, eyes staring into nothingness. She loosened her grip on the album, making it slip down to the carpet.

"Oh God…"

She finally remembered.

* * *

_I know, short chap… crappy one at that. Wrote this one around one in the morning so don't blame me for the quality…_

_Just… so… sleepy…_

_Review… please…_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hisana was slowly walking down the corridor, on her way to her home. She had a blank look on her face. She had bad news for Rukia, and she didn't know how to break it to her gently. The visit to the doctor went fine, but the results weren't. She prayed that this wouldn't happen.

"I guess luck's not on my side," she whispered as she stopped in front of her door. She checked her watch; it read 8 o'clock in the morning. Hisana fished for her keys in her bag and noticed the day's newspaper on the floor. 'Weird, Rukia usually get's the paper by seven…' she thought. She shrugged it off and unlocked the door.

She closed the door behind her and threw her bag onto the couch. She sat down and sighed as she raised her feet and rested them on the coffee table. She started reading the front page of the paper. The headline was very surprising.

"Hitsugaya's… dead?" she whispered to herself. She quickly stood up and ran towards Rukia's room, hoping to find her there. When she wasn't there, Hisana started to panic. She rushed to her room and breathed easily when she saw her sister soundly on the carpet, but her panic renewed when she saw her sister's swollen eyes as she kneeled down. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell her right now…'

Rukia shifted from her position and opened her eyes wide. She quickly sat up and tears filled her eyes when she saw her sister's worried face. "Hisana!" she wailed as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Oh Rukia…." she whispered. "I know it's hard to believe, but he's gone. If it makes you feel better, you can come with me to the funeral," she offered. Rukia stared at her sister for a moment, but she started to cry again.

"It's all my fault Hisana! I killed him!" she confessed as she covered her face with her hands.

Hisana looked at Rukia's sobbing face. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "You killed… Hitsugaya-kun? It was… an assignment?" Rukia removed her hands and nodded slowly. Hisana's face hardened. "I see… Then there's no use in crying."

"Wha-What?" her sister mumbled.

"You heard me, there's no use in crying. You dealt the blow yourself, so you shouldn't be complaining…" Hisana coldly said.

"But Hisana… you KNEW him… and I… LOVED him."

"Yeah, but when I asked you if you really wanted to become like me, you said you were ready for ANYTHING." Hisana slowly stood up and headed towards the door. "I also heard 'bout Momo and Aizen. Rukia, in this line of work, emotions are kept inside a box and the key is thrown away, or else…" she said before closing the door behind her, leaving Rukia to stare into open space where Hisana once was.

Rukia shook her head and wiped away her tears. She shakily stood up and went towards her room. There, she took a good look at herself. She was still wearing the suit she wore yesterday. A messy, dirty version of it. Her hair was all over her face and her eyes were red and swollen. She sighed and went straight to the bathroom. When she went out she was nice, fresh and clean.

"Hisana, how was the check-up?" Rukia casually asked as she saw her sister cooking up some breakfast.

Hisana froze. "It was… alright. The tests were inconclusive, so…. We don't know…"

"Oh…" Rukia sat down on one of the chairs near the countertops and rested her cheek on one of her hands. "Thanks for knocking some sense into me earlier. I promise it won't happen again," she said as she watched her sister.

Hisana faced her sister with a warm smile. "It's okay. We get a lil' confused sometimes. You okay with pancakes?" Rukia smiled and nodded. "Okay, this'd be ready in a sec."

"Alright," Rukia replied. The girls then heard a ring.

"Ah, Rukia, can you please get my phone? It's in my bag. Thanks," the older sister said as she flipped one of the pancakes. Rukia went over to the couch and grabbed her sister's cellphone.

"It's from Ukitake!"

"What's it say?"

"He says that you're going to go undercover this time!"

It took a while before the siblings were able to comprehend the text. When they did, Hisana burned a side of the pancake and Rukia almost crushed the phone.

"WHAT?" they both screamed.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?" Hisana demanded, looking pissed as she asked the frightened Ukitake.

"Now, now Hisana, relax…. Let me explain-"

"RELAX? You ask her to be someone's maid and you want us to relax? We're assassins for the love of god!" Rukia pointed out, eyes filled with rage.

"Hisana, Rukia, I know what this is about, but you're the best we've got. Also, after you get the info you can kill the man…" Ukitake explained.

The siblings thought about the offer again. They had never tried to go undercover, but the thought of actually killing the man together was quite tempting for them. They eventually agreed, making Ukitake let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright Hisana, you would start tomorrow. The man's name is Kuchiki Byakuya, owner of the Kuchiki Corporations. All you need to do is steal the corporation's plans and kill him after. Just as simple as that."

"How long do I have to stay there?"

"As soon as you get used to the place, you can go for it."

"Fine."

"What! Just like that?" Rukia protested.

"Thanks Ukitake," Hisana said, completely ignoring her sister. She grabbed the folder on his desk and started to head back. She stopped for a moment and turned back.

"Return the fruggin' mission!" Rukia wailed. To her surprise, her sister grabbed her by the ear and started to drag her back to the car. "Wha-What the hell? Hisana!" she said as she flailed her arms childishly.

"Come on Rukia, time to go home." Rukia continued to flail her arms and shout at her sister to let go. "Bye Ukitake," Hisana said sweetly as she waved, leaving a chuckling Ukitake.

* * *

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest, pouted and slumped into the passenger's seat of the car. Her sister was driving, again.

"Oh come on Rukia," Hisana said as she rolled her eyes. "Are you still upset about the mission?"

"No! I'm upset because you get to drive!"

If she wasn't driving, Hisana would have face-palmed herself. Instead, she sighed out of frustration. "Rukia, grow up will ya!"

Rukia's eyebrow twitched. "Was that supposed to refer to my height?"

Hisana smiled. That wasn't what she meant, but hell, it annoyed her sister. "Maybe," she slyly said.

"That's it!" Rukia was about to tackle her but she crashed forward as her sister hit the brakes.

"Here we are!" the older of the siblings said in a cheery voice. Rukia rubbed her head and looked around, it was the parking lot. "Come on, I still have to get ready for the assignment!" Rukia rolled her eyes and followed after her sister. They went up to their home and quickly reviewed the papers.

"Kuchiki Byakuya… I've heard of him before. He's some bug shot in the industry," Hisana said.

"Yeah… It says here that he's also one of the most sought after males in the city," Rukia mentioned, earning a hit on the head. "What?"

"Focus?"

"Hmpf!" Rukia's gaze drifted from the papers to the picture of the man. "So that's why he's sought after…" She got another hit on the head. "Well, look for yourself!" Rukia said rubbing her head with one hand and holding out the pic with the other.

Hisana took hold of the picture and widened her eyes. _'Oh my god… He IS good looking.'_

Rukia caught her sister's reaction and smiled. "Your type huh?"

The older sister blushed and crumpled the picture. "Of course not!" she said.

"Then why're you blushin' sis?"

"I am so not blushing!"

"Right," she said sarcastically. "Just remember what you said this morning, okay? In this line of work, emotions are kept inside a box and the key is thrown away, or else… "

"Yeah, yeah, don't preach…" Hisana muttered.

* * *

The following day, Rukia dropped of her sister at the Kuchiki estate. Hisana widened her eyes at the sight of the place. She quickly made her way to the door and pressed the door bell. The door immediately opened to reveal a tall woman with silver-ish purple hair in a maid's uniform.

The woman smiled and let her come in. "You must be the new girl.. Welcome to the Kuchiki Estate. Mr. Kuchiki is inside his study, waiting for you. Follow me," the woman said as she led her through the house's corridors. "By the way, my name is Kotetsu Isane." They stopped in front of a large ornate wooden door. "Here it is. I'll be waiting here alright? I'll be the one to tour you around the house after you talk to Mr. Kuchiki." Isane knocked on the door. They heard a muffled 'come in' and pushed the door open. Isane gestured Hisana to go in, so she did and closed the door after her.

Hisana's eyes widened at the sight of huge shelves filled with books and antiques. In the middle of it all sat Kuchiki Byakuya behind a wooden desk, eyeing the new comer. "You must be Sasaki Hisana."

"Yes sir." _'Shit! He looks better in person!'_

"Please take a seat," he said, pointing to a chair. Hisana obeyed. "You have already been accepted to do the job, but I wanted to ask you this. Why would you want to work here?"

"Because I want to provide a better future for my sister," she calmly said, slightly smiling. The lie was partly true though. The same question was thrown at her when she applied to be an assassin, so she gave the same answer.

Byakuya nodded. "Alright, that's all. Isane!" Immediately, Isane went pass through the doors and bowed down before approaching the desk. "Please escort Ms. Sasaki to her quarters." Isane nodded and beckoned for Hisana to follow.

When they were outside, Isane smiled. "Your type huh?"

Hisana shook her head vigorously. "Of course not!"

"Then why're you blushin'?"

"I am so not blushing!"

"Right," Isane said sarcastically. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Sasaki Hisana."

"Well Hisana, pleased to meet you. The others are doing their tasks so you won't be able to meet them right away, but later you will. Oh yeah, your job is to be Mr. Kuchiki's personal assistant."

Hisana looked at her in confusion. "Personal assistant?"

Isane nodded. "Yup. You're gonna be the one who brings him what he needs, like coffee and meals if he refuses to go to the dining room."

"Great," she said sarcastically. "So, when do I start?"

"Actually, you start this evening. Now, I'll just be touring you around the house, just like I said, after you fix up your room." Isane pointed to a small building in the house's garden. "That's where we all stay. We get our own rooms in there. Come on."

The two of them crossed the huge yard. It was so huge that Hisana was almost out of breath when they reached the building. "This your room," Isane said as she opened a door and pushed Hisana in. "Be ready by 4 so I can show you aroundokay?" Hisana nodded and Isane shut the door after her, leaving Hisana.

Hisana looked around. Someone had brought her things already. The room was small but it was overall nice. There was a bathroom connected to it and there was a cabinet in one corner. She took her bag and started unpacking. She opened the cabinet and saw seven sets of maid uniforms hanging in it. Hisana sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh great, ruffles and skirts… my favorite" she sarcastically said.

* * *

_The revelation of the HitsuRuki part might not be what you expected but… well… nope, can't think of an excuse. Well, you forget your first and only love and bestfriend and killed him/her wouldn't you be sad?_

_Someone side with me here…_


End file.
